Cambronne
Cambronne is a character in The Calamitous Campaign Profile Description: Cambronne resembles the poorest qualities of a man and a cat placed into one being. He looks vaguely humanoid – “vaguely” being the key word here. His hands are gnarled, his feet are twisted. His anatomy looks so twisted it is basically painful to look at. He staggers in a way that he looks constantly in pain, although the ecstatic, depraved look in his feral eyes suggest otherwise. Cambronne does wear clothes, or at least he looks like he is wearing clothes. His attire (or a lack therefore) resembles those of a stereotypical medieval executioner. In the past, executioners were considered unclean by medieval society and it shows on Cambronne. He looks grimy and disgusting. He has scars everywhere, plus a couple of toes and fingers missing. If he had a smell, he would smell like fear. However, fear does not smell like anything, so he does not stink. Cambronne is not a very nice person and probably would never be. He enjoys inflicting pain on himself and others, but especially others. One thing that brings joy to his rotten heart is making others suffer. Although he enjoys humiliating and dominating others, there is one thing he does not like: subservience. If there is one thing that makes the heart of Cambronne quail, it is bring himself lower than others. His arrogance and callousness in his prideful psyche prevent him from seeing others as equals. Abilities: Although he is a spirit that looks like a cat, he surprisingly does not any supernatural agility, reflexes, and even strength (however, he does have retractable claws). In fact, he cannot even phase through objects or do other ghostly things. Every of his skills seem to be borderline human to say the least. However, what seems ridiculously supernatural is his tolerance to pain. Lesser men would quell underneath the heavy hand of pain. However, Cambronne is not a man. He was formerly a man though, but now he’s a spirit. Regardless, he has a ridiculous tolerance for physical pain (mental? No one had tried yet) and in fact, drinks heavily in it. Another supernatural quality of Cambronne is his whip – folded into each of his two arms. This organic whip has inhuman reach and can touch both the incorporeal and the worldly. Of course, each of these fleshy cords has small serrated blades lined inside them – for maximum pain. One might argue the practicality of a whip. After all, it is hard to kill with a razor whip. However, Cambronne intends not to kill his opponents. He wants to see them suffer. Biography: Cambronne does not remember much about his past. However, he does remember he was an executioner, he was an unpleasant man, he did nasty things, and he got executed. He also vaguely remembered being denied from both the pearly gates above and the abyssal portal of below. No eternal rest? Well, that does not bother him (so he claims)! He’ll enjoy every minute spent back in the restless realm, terrorizing those peasant worms and those maggot spirits. Cambronne prided himself a just man. After all, he gave his punishment indiscrimately (by punishment, he was referring to his debilitating torture).One day, while giving an errant village a piece of his mind, He just disappeared. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Calamitous Campaign Characters Category:Humanoids